DDay
by Flavvie Phantomfag
Summary: After having successfully achieved victory in the D-Day invasions, America and England decide to celebrate their last day together without France interfering. Like all good celebrations, it includes vodka and USUK.


**Author's note: **This fiction is dedicated to **Xx-MelodyShark-xX. **She's the one who introduced me to fan fiction _and_ Hetalia, so she's pretty gorram awesome, and you totally should check out her fictions. Anyway, enjoy the story!

* * *

**The time was World War II...**

"And so the hero earns another stunning victory!" America proclaimed, overlooking the battlefield at Normandy. "Germany's as good as beaten."

"Remind me again _why _exactly we're rescuing France," England said, finally catching up to the younger nation.

"My boss told me to," America replied. "I don't see why we can't just charge at Germany himself and heroically end this war now though."

"Yeah," England agreed, "the longer I can go without having to put up with more of France's rubbish the better."

"Yo England," America said after awhile, "what do you say we have a celebration to commemorate my victory over Germany?"

"It would not be wise to celebrate until we have actually obtained victory," England pointed out. "All we've done is successfully land on Normandy. We've got a long ways to go before Germany's truly defeated."

"Ah, come on Iggy! There's no way Germany can beat us now that I'm here. At any rate, this could very well be our last day together without France here to bother us."

"You make a good point," England realized. "I suppose a celebration could be fun."

"Yay! Come over to my place and we'll play some video games. I'll make enough hamburgers for both of us, don't worry."

"Er, America. Video games haven't been invented yet..."

"Damn, you're right! Well then come on over and we'll do whatever the heck people did before video games were invented." England opened his mouth to speak, but America thought of something else and interrupted, "Oh, and make sure not to bring any of those imaginary friends of yours; they really seem to aggravate Tony."

"They're not imaginary!" England protested.

"You just keep telling yourself that," America winked.

England turned around and left in frustration. No one believed that the mystical creatures he saw actually existed. Of course, he got to go to a "celebration" with America, so he wasn't too miffed.

* * *

"Yo Britain! You made it!" America said when England arrived at his house.

"Of course!" England replied coming in.

"Let me get you something to drink," America offered. "Russia gave me like a bazillion bottles of vodka to celebrate our alliance. I've never had vodka before!"

"America, you know I don't like to drink," England reminded him.

"Dude, this isn't beer, it's vodka. I read somewhere that vodka wasn't as strong as beer, so you should be fine."

England sighed and gave in. It would be rude to refuse the offer, and as long as America was drinking with him, it couldn't be too bad...

"So like, what are we going to do once we've beaten Germany?" America asked in between drinks.

"I dunno, we could set up some kind of a special... thing up," was the response.

"A thing? Like, what kind of thing?"

"An awesome thing."

"Cool, that sounds... awesome." They both laughed drunkenly and continued to rant incoherently.

"England," America said after awhile, "we should form some kind of alliance, so that when everyone tries to kill you I can be all hero-y and stuff and stop them."

"But I thought you hated me!" England said.

"Why would I hate you? You're like, insane and stuff, and that's totally hot."

"But you rebelled from me! And that was totally not nice! I mean, why would you rebel from me! I'm too sexy to rebel from! That's why everyone always calls me 'Mr. Too-Sexy-To-Rebel-From-Dude!'"

"No one calls you that..."

"Well they should! But like, you totally hurt my feelings when you rebelled! I was all taking care of you and protecting you from that git France, and you were all growing up without me, and then you were all like, 'your food totally sucks, especially your tea, so I'ma like throw your tea into the ocean.' And I was all like sad and stuff 'cause you wasted good tea. I mean, didn't I teach you not to be wasteful? And then you went and attacked me! You attacked me because you didn't want to be around me! I mean, I totally was gonna marry you! You were so bloody hot, and you make me happy, and I thought we were gonna be together forever and take over the world together, but no! You just had to go and whine about your stupid liberty and independence nonsense!" At this point England was crying face down at the table.

"There, their, they're," America said, putting his arm around the drunk Englishman. "Come on now, you don't really think your boss would let us get married if I were still your little brother, do you? Anyway, I thought you only viewed me as a little brother, and I needed to prove how strong and heroic I was for you to notice me. I mean, Canada stayed with you but didn't rebel, and no one ever notices him, so it worked out, right?"

"No, I would have married you anyway, and if my boss didn't let me, I'd kill him."

"That's a real good policy there. If your boss is stupid, kill him! Why haven't I thinked of that? You're smart, Iggy! I'll totally marry you as soon as I legalize gay marriage, okay?"

England answered by placing a kiss upon America's lips. Immediately emotion and passion filled both nations like electricity, and they crashed drunkenly onto the floor. After a long while of making out on the floor, England got up and said, "Er, America? How am I gonna get home. I don't think my boss would like it if I drove in this condition."

"Don't worry about it," America said, "a hero as great as me would never leave you hanging! You can stay at my house! I've got extra room in my bed..."

"I'd like that," England said. The two nations smiled as they walked up to Alfred's room. This was certainly going to be one good celebration.


End file.
